The Assassin, The Pianist, And The Mission
by ASilentPerformance
Summary: AU/She's an assassin. He's a world famous pianist. When their only relationship should be that of 'protector', and 'protected', why is it that she finds not only his piano, but his entire self hypnotic?
1. An Unavoidable Request?

**A/N: **Hey all :) Been a while, no? ~*Shot*~ I know I'm kinda in no position to be writing another multi-chapter story, considering the way my previous one has gone. Or not gone. But honestly, I am still trying to figure out where it is going, so I haven't _completely_ given up . Well, here's my newest story, and sorry for an ooc-ness for any characters. But, it had to be done, considering the story and-all? Anyways, Enjoy 3

**Summary: **AU/She's an assassin. He's a world famous pianist. When their only relationship should be that of 'protector', and 'protected', why is it that she finds not only his piano, but his entire self hypnotic?

**Disclaimer: **Honestly? Do I _need_ it? If I _really _owned Soul Eater, I'd have made Soul jump Maka by now. So no, unfortunately, I do NOT own Soul Eater. End of. :'(

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Unavoidable Request?<strong>_

"Well, I would first of all, like to thank each and every one of you for attending this get together of mine."

_Pathetic..._

"It warms my heart to know that you all care enough about me to take time out of your busy schedules to celebrate with me,"

_Stupid..._

"Now, to show my appreciation, I have planned a few surprises this evening for you all,"

_Doesn't realize that he's about to die..._

"But first, let's party!" A chorus of applause rang out from the large ballroom.

_Bye-bye~_

_**BANG**_

The shot reverberated throughout the room, louder than any applause offered, and shocked the audience into silence, before a panicked scream deafened all ears. The stupid man who'd been spouting nonsense in his speech now had his face firmly planted within the food he'd acquired, blood drowning the once white table cloth.

However, I knew only of the shrill scream, as I was already starting up my motorbike from the back of the large manor house. My job was finished. Time to head home. The panicked screams from within the ballroom had escalated into woman shrieking and crying, and men shouting furious commands to surrounding bodyguards, so that the roar of my bike was drowned out, and I drove away unnoticed.

**_.:|:._**

"I'm home!" I called, kicking my shoes off and slipping a pair of slippers on. A few faces lifted and grinned at me,  
>"Welcome home, Maka," A few chorused, and then went back to their work.<br>"Smells good. Something a customer ordered?" I asked, walking up to one of the men, clad in white, who was hovering over a pot of what looked like stew.

He glanced at me and grinned, nodding. "Yea, its Master's newest recipe. Wanna try a bit?" He asked, grabbing a spoon and scooping a little of the liquid from the top. I nodded, eyes shining. Although my papa was stupid, and a pain in the arse, he was a good chef, and his recipes were to _die _for!

The man chuckled, and brought the spoon over, a hand hovering under it to make sure none of the contents went onto the floor, and stuck it into my open mouth.

As soon as the hot liquid hit my tongue, I squealed in delight. It was surprisingly creamy, considering it looked like runny gravy, and the flavours exploded in my mouth. It was amazing. Seriously. My papa was a genius!

I grinned at the man, opening my mouth as if expecting more, and he flipped me off, chuckling. "No, this is for the customer. Get Master to make more for dinner or something." He said, turning back to the pot and stirring lightly. I pouted, and then giggled.

"Thanks for letting me taste it, Michael." I called over my shoulder, padding out of the kitchen and into the back area where my papa was sat, looking over some documents. He lifted his head up when he noticed I'd walked in, and his face lit up. He leapt over the desk and crashed into me, crushing me in a back breaking hug.

"MAKAAAAAAAA!" He screamed. I gasped for air. This is why my papa is stupid. I reached out for the closest weapon I could find. A hardback book. When I'd grabbed it, I brought it's spine down on my papa's head. Hard.

I stepped over him, as he was now lying on the floor dying, and walked over to his desk. There were documents concerning the restaurant sprawled across the top. What drew my attention, though, was the small pile of papers situated bang in front of papa's chair.

They had assassination mission requests written on them.

I stepped round the table and slid into papa's chair, thumbing through the documents with the requests. "You know, papa, it's a bad idea to keep these kinds of things just lying around your office. What if someone broke in? How would we explain these?" I asked, still looking at the requests. There were more than I thought. Most pretty small, but there were some harder requests every now and again.

Papa picked himself off the floor, and stepped over to the desk, perching on the edge. He glanced down at the documents, and then nodded. "Your right. But, I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to try and break into here." He replied, nonchalantly. I snorted.

He's right about that, though. Who would be stupid enough to try it? Everyone in the town knows that each and every chef here knows how to kick ass. If the thief stupid enough to try was caught, they wouldn't survive until the police got here.

Yes, they know we can fight. They don't know that each and every one of us is a highly trained assassin, though.

Nope, they don't know, and they never will, if we can help it. We get our requests sent by someone from headquarters personally. Requests are made, either for just about any assassin, or a certain assassin, with a set price attached. And, the requests for a certain assassin don't include our real names. We use nicknames.

These requests are sent to us from a person who goes by the name of 'Shinigami'. Nobody knows their real identity. Not even what they look like. Sometimes, I wonder why we work for such a mysterious person, but then after every mission, when an envelope arrives containing a usually large wad of money, I forget I cared.

"Anyway, Maka, how'd the mission go?" Papa asked, skimming through another pile of documents. I smirked.

"In and out before the first person even screamed. Made my getaway while they panicked." I boasted. Papa grinned at me, ruffling my hair affectionately.  
>"That's my girl." He cooed. I scowled, and then grinned, batting his hand away. I began to leaf through the requests again, but papa placed his hand on top of the pile, stopping their movement.<p>

I glanced at him. "Papa?" I asked, raising an ash blonde brow at him. He smiled, but his eyes held an emotion I couldn't quite place.  
>"There was a mission request for you." He said, pulling a folded piece of paper from his suit jacket pocket. I brightened, going to grab the paper from his hand. He pulled it out of my reach. I frowned at him.<p>

"I'm not sure it's a request you'd like though..." He said, smiling weakly. I raised a brow. He sighed, a few strands of his red hair falling over his eye. He handed the paper over to me, and I quickly unfolded it, reading the request. My eyes widened.

_**Request**_

_Assassin ScytheMeister, you have been sent a formal request for the following:  
>Guard a young man of the name, 'Soul Evans'.<br>The contract will last a year, and may be extended.  
>A deposit has already been made of £5,000, and a monthly wage of £1,000 is guaranteed.<em>

_**Information**_

_Age; 19  
>A famous pianist.<br>An eccentric, lazy personality.  
>Assassination attempts have been previously made.<br>Your job will include guarding him during both private and public life._

I stared at the piece of paper in my hands. So...

It's... a _guarding_ request...?

...Are you fuckin _kidding _me?

I looked at my papa. "This is a request to _guard _someone..." I murmured, horrified. Papa's lips twisted.

"I knew you wouldn't like it..." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "But you can't turn this mission down." He deadpanned. I stared at him.

"...Why?" I asked, feeling numb. He sighed, and then pointed to the request. Or, specifically, a line written in the request.

_A deposit has already been made..._

I blanched, staring at those six words printed on the paper.

Thos six words, which made my world come crashing down around me...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview;<strong>_

_When I heard an explosion, I kinda forgot the knocking part, and just went straight to kicking the door down and rushing inside._

_My finger hovered over the trigger, aiming carefully, before I pulled it._

"_My name is ScytheMeister. Or at least, that's the name I go by on missions."  
>"I'm here on a mission to protect a young man by the name of Soul Evans. You, in other words."<em>

"_...You'll regret it..."_

"_I know."_


	2. An Unexpected Greeting?

**A/N: **Hey :) I'm really, really sorry D: I meant to upload this yesterday, and then upload the next chapter today, but... It kinda didn't work out D': And, well, I'm going on holiday, like, tomorrow, so... I won't be able to update for at least 14 days. I'M SO SORRY! That's another reason why I wanted to get chapter 2 up yesterday, and chapter 3 today. In all honesty, I have been super, mega busy, packing and everything... :'( I'm sorry...

**Summary:** AU/She's an assassin. He's a world famous pianist. When their only relationship should be that of 'protector', and 'protected', why is it that she finds not only his piano, but his entire self hypnotic?

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own Soul Eater last time I checked... Nope... No, no, I don't... :'(

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Unexpected Greeting?<strong>_

I huffed as I packed my suitcase with the bare minimum, making sure I packed only essentials.

It seems I had no choice but to accept that request. I tried so hard for the next three days after that to convince myself that it was a joke, and that I didn't have to accept it.

_That came crashing down._

The £5,000 deposit was posted through the door by means of a surprisingly thin envelope.

The reason it was thin?

There wasn't any money in the envelope.

Nope, nothing. Not even a penny.

But there was a shiny, new, black debit card. With a PIN number written on a slip of paper next to it.

I spent the next fifteen minutes staring at the card and PIN, which were now held in my hands, in the same spot where I opened the envelope they were found in.

...

Why the _hell _had they opened an account for me?

I shook the memory away as I stuffed underwear, pads, and a few pairs of shoes, a few clothes, hair bands, toothbrush, facial wipes, shampoo, shower gel, and other necessities into my small case. I also threw a handful of books in there too. Strapping everything in place, I shut my case, zipping it up, and lifted it out of the room.

I went into the main room, behind the restaurant, and sighed as the whole group was stood there, teary eyed. I smiled at them. Papa patted me on the shoulder, making me turn to face him. He had my scythe in his hand. I took it from him, stuffing it into my trench coats pocket, before standing on tip toes and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Wait... stuffed it into my pocket?

Yep. It is a scythe, but it has two forms. A scythe (Well no shit,) and a small, palm sized cylinder. There's a button on the side, and when you press it, it forms into its scythe shape. Newest in assassination tech. Cool, huh?

Papa cried my name, tears gushing down his cheeks, and he pulled me into another bone-crushing hug. I gargled as I heard my back pop, and then slapped him upside the head. He let go, leaving wet marks on my shoulder from his tears. I sighed, irritated.

"Did you really feel the need to drip onto my shoulder?" I asked, my lips twisting at the two dark patches next to my neck. Papa just sniffed. The rest of the assassin family said their goodbyes and gave me their share of back breaking hugs, before pulling away and waving me into the black Mercedes-Benz E Guard which had pulled up front.

A man got out of the front and went round to the boot of the car, popping it open and motioning for me to give him my case. I gave it to him, and he slung it into the back, before slamming the boot shut, and moving round to my side, and opening the car door for me to get in. I hesitated, and then shrugged, sliding into the car and fastening the belt, while he slammed the door shut, and made his way round to the driver's seat, slipping in, and starting the engine.

I wound the window down, and waved my final goodbyes to my large family, before the car sped off; leaving them, and my previous life, back in the distance.

**_.:|:._**

I was stood in front of a large, three story _mansion_, with a fountain just out front. I stared at the beast of a building, taking in the whiteness of it. Does it never rain here?

The chauffeur coughed, dragging my attention from the 'house' to him, and lead me to the front door, where he stopped, turned to me, bowed, and then walked away. I stared after him, confused as to what I was meant to do.

So I did the thing you do when faced with a large door.

I knocked.

Or, at least, I _tried_, but when I heard an explosion, I kinda forgot the knocking part, and just went straight to kicking the door down and rushing inside.

As I sprinted inside, eyes darting about the building, maids were running about panicked, butlers were trying their hardest to keep calm, and alarms were blaring out all over the building. Another explosion. I clicked my tongue, throwing my case into a corner somewhere, and darted up the stairs towards where the explosion happened. Another one. Damn it!

I got to the room, smoke gushing from the cracks in the door, and kicked my way in. Heat rushed out of the room, sending my hair and trench coat whipping about behind me. I growled, placed my hands on the rather large guns strapped to my waist, and barged my way in.

A young man was on the floor, his black, pinstriped suit ripped and charred, showing the red dress shirt he had on underneath. His hair was a washed out, gun metal grey, probably from ash, and his eyes were closed. I darted to him, and checked his pulse, making sure whether he was alive or not. Good, he was just unconscious. I sighed, then stood up, taking in the surroundings. I needed to get him out. But I needed to shoot the people who did this.

I cursed under my breath, opting for getting him out to safety first. I grunted as I pulled him onto my back, sprinting as fast as I could with the extra weight, out of the room, I found a butler, and told them to take him to safety. When I was sure he would be fine, I darted back to the room.

Another explosion. A few broken pieces of wood flew at me, but I dodged, moving as little as possible, and made my way into the room.

I found the window, and pulled my guns out. As I glanced around outside, I saw a man squatting next to what looked like a detonator. I cursed again, lining my gun up to his head in hopes of blasting his brains out _before _he set off another explosion.

My finger hovered over the trigger, aiming carefully, before I pulled it. It let out a large, loud bang, effectively shooting the man straight through the side of his head. He collapsed on the floor, leaving the detonation device unmanned. Quickly, I stuffed one gun back in its holster around my waist, and jumped out the window, landing on the ground with a roll, and sprinted to the device. Opening it up, I found a bunch of wires.

Great... Just what I needed... My lips twisted as I had to think about which wire to cut. After a second or two, I shrugged, and cut any which one, allowing my gut to decide for me.

...

No explosion. Good. I trashed the device, shooting it a couple times and stomping on it, before heading back to the mansion.

**_.:|:._**

As it turns out, the dude I'd carried on my back out of that room was indeed, Soul Evans.

And, actually, his hair wasn't a washed out, gun metal grey. It was in fact, pure white. Like virgin snow. And, his eyes... They were blood red. They drew you in, and then locked you up, never allowing you to leave. He'd changed into a plain orange shirt, grey jeans, and black shoes, using a black headband to partially hold his gravity-defying hair in place.

These were the things I'd noticed first, upon entering the room from which I'd heard that beautiful, yet heart-wrenching piano piece. I stepped into the room, my eyes latching onto his arched back, and I instantly realized that this man was the one I needed to protect. I still wasn't happy about my guarding mission, but if I could listen to his playing again, I guessed I would be able to handle it.

When he heard my hand lightly knock on the wall next to the opened door, he instantly stopped, snapping his head round to find out who had been the one to interrupt his playing. My eyes caught his, and wouldn't let go. His eyes scrutinized me, conveying a silent question, _'Who are you?'_ I answered with words.

"My name is ScytheMeister. Or at least, that's the name I go by on missions." I started, "I'm here on a mission to protect a young man by the name of Soul Evans. You, in other words." I finished, nodding towards him slightly. He snorted, and then turned back to his piano. I raised my eyebrows, thinking back to the request.

_An eccentric, lazy personality..._

Well, it certainly _seemed_ eccentric, to say the least.

"...You'll regret it..." A voice murmured. My eyes widened as I realized the rough, yet gentle voice came from Mr. Soul Evans himself. I smirked.

"I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview;<strong>_

'_This, is who I am' were the words he spoke to me, while he lifted his hands and played me a dark, yet disturbingly beautiful piece._

"_That... was beautiful..."_

"_You told me that before you left."  
>"I know. I was making sure you remembered."<em>

_A sleek, black limo pulled up next to me, a chauffeur stepping out to open the back door, showing the bright white hair, blood red eyes, and cocky grin of the man I need to protect._

"_Okay people,"  
>"Show time."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you've read this far, I'm doing something right, cause in all honesty, I don't think I did a very good job with the explosion scene D: I have said previously, in my other multi-chapter story, that I cannot, and I repeat, **cannot **write a fight scene for the _life _of me. Trust me. I've tried. Failed, spectacularly. So, if you'd help me, please review :) And, **thank you** to the all the people who Reviewed, Favorited, put this story on your alerts, and for you who put it in a community. I LOVE YOU :D And, I promise there will be some SoMa action! There will be! Just not right now. The story needs to _get _somewhere first. :)

~ASilentPerformance


	3. An Assassination Attempt?

**A/N: **Guess who's back, back, back! Ima back, back, back! :D Missed me? I know I've missed all of you lovely people :'D I mean, I had a great time on holiday and the likes, but I seriously missed the internet. Especially FF.N and all you people who love my stories! But I'm back, and I have another chapter for youuuuu! Okay, so, I dunno if it can be counted as anything _like _SoMa, but it's in there. See if you can find it? ;D Well, hope you like my newest chapter. I like it, but there's a bit that probably shoulda had more **intensness** to it. See if you can find that, too XD Anyways, enjoy :3

**Summary: **AU/She's an assassin. He's a world famous pianist. When their only relationship should be that of 'protector', and 'protected', why is it that she finds not only his piano, but his entire self hypnotic?

**Disclaimer: **I think it'd be epic if I owned Soul Eater, cause we could finally get some _real _SoMa action, but alas, it was not meant to be. No, Soul Eater is not mine. No matter how hard I wish for it to be. :'(

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Assassination Attempt?<strong>_

They weren't kidding when they said he had a lazy personality.

Honestly, I've never met anyone who was as _bone idle _as this guy.

Each morning, when I woke up in the stupidly lavish room they'd provided me, (Which was right next door to Mr. Lazy Personified) it'd been _my _job to wake him up.

I kind of imagined that to be the maid's job.

Obviously I was wrong.

But, whenever I tried to wake him up, he'd gargle something inappropriate for younger ears, then turn over and go back to sleep! You don't understand how hard it is to not just strangle him then and there.

But when I _eventually_ get him up, I can quite clearly see that he isn't a morning person. To be honest, it's quite amusing, watching him stumble about, and casually cursing when he bumps into something.

**_.:|:._**

Mornings at the Evans mansion are _suffocating_... It's complete silence at the breakfast table, and more often than not, his parents aren't even there. His older brother, Wes Evans, dines with us, but it's painfully obvious that Soul would rather have nothing to do with him.

This isn't what a family is.

This particular morning, Wes attempted small talk with me, which I gladly obliged to, as I couldn't stand the silence. I wasn't used to it.

While we chatted, about nothing in particular, Soul stood up, slamming his hands on the table, and stormed out of the room. Wes and I were shocked into silence, and after a quick glance at one-another, I frowned, nodded to him, and went after Soul.

Christ, what is his problem? I grumbled under my breath as I attempted to find him in the maze of corridors he called 'home'.

Tracking him down wasn't a problem, as I heard a disturbing, angry piano piece being played from the room we first properly met. I sighed, and silently slipped into the room. His hands hesitated above the keys, and he turned to face me slightly.

"Any reason you stormed out just now?" I asked, gently. He smirked, and turned back to the piano.

"It's who I am." He replied, quietly, yet smoothly. I quirked an eyebrow.  
>"And who would that be...?" I asked stepping closer to him. He snorted, and began to play.<p>

'This, is who I am' were the words he spoke to me, while he lifted his hands and played me a dark, yet disturbingly beautiful piece. His words drew me in, and without hesitation, I closed the space between us. His words left me speechless.

"That... was beautiful..."

**_.:|:._**

Surprisingly, after that raw, emotional performance he gave me, he seemed far more relaxed around me. He smiled a lot more, although he still mostly grinned, with his shark-like teeth. I suppose it was better that he felt more relaxed. It meant it was easier for me to protect him.

It's been about two weeks since I came here, and apart from the episode with a few explosions, nothing appears to have gone wrong. He has a performance tonight, which means I'll be surveying the building where he's playing, and I've requested my papa and a few others from the restaurant to back me up.

I asked Soul to stay inside and keep away from windows for the time being, while I check out the building and place a few cameras about to keep surveillance. He huffed and puffed about it not being cool, but listened to me anyway.

**_.:|:._**

"DeathScythe, how's security on that side?" I asked through an earpiece.  
>"Good. We have about five security guards, and me and Bulldog are backing up." A familiar voice replied. I grinned.<br>"Roger that." I replied, glancing round. I was perched at the top of the building with a set of binoculars pressed to my eyes. A black case sat next to me, the lid opened, showing a yet to be assembled M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper rifle. It may be a little much, but you never know.

"Sabre-Tooth, how's the cameras?" I asked another one over the earpiece.  
>"Checked well over half, and they're in perfect positions. I'll have a perfect view of everyone and everything." A deep male voice replied. I sighed, a small smile ghosting my lips.<br>"Roger that. Update me when you've checked everything."  
>"Roger."<p>

I sighed, and checked my watch. Around an hour before everyone arrives, including Soul. Putting the binoculars down, I pinched the bridge of my nose. I'm used to doing all this kind of thing, just never for protecting anyone. Frankly, this sucks. Big time. I dug my phone out of my pocket, and dialled in Soul's number. It rang a few times, before I heard his lazy drawl on the other end.

"Soul, it's me. You nearly ready?" I asked.  
>"I am, yea, but there's still an hour to go." He replied, stating what I already knew. I rolled my eyes.<br>"I know there's an hour left. I have a watch. Anyway, when you get here, in your limo, make sure you drive right up to the pavement, bang in front of the main doors. I'll be waiting there to escort you inside. I'll explain what's happening from then on as we walk." I instructed. I heard him snort.  
>"You told me that before you left."<br>"I know. I was making sure you remembered." I then hung up, stuffing my phone back in my pocket, and assembling the sniper, in under two minutes.

It got to around ten minutes before Soul should arrive, and everyone who was to be in the audience had already started to arrive, filing into the building. An assassin nicknamed Johnny arrived, sliding into place next to me. I nodded, got up, and walked back the way he came, him taking over the gun position for me.

I hurried down through the building, checking my watch. Five minutes. Cursing, I sprinted through the remaining corridors and out the front entrance, taking my place at the side of the road. I pressed my finger to my ear. "Sabre-Tooth, those cameras up and working?"  
>"They're ready and working perfectly."<br>"Got it. DeathScythe, everything still okay over there?"  
>"Everything's A-okay."<br>"Roger. Johnny, you have a clear view of me?"  
>"Yup."<br>"Roger that. Specs, you got enough guards where you are?"  
>"Yea, place is crawlin' with em'."<br>"Good. Sabre-Tooth, is the building secure?"  
>"Building couldn't get anymore guards even if it wanted too."<br>"That's what I like to hear. But keep checking. We gotta make sure."  
>"Roger that." A sleek, black limo pulled up next to me, a chauffeur stepping out to open the back door, showing the bright white hair, blood red eyes, and cocky grin of the man I need to protect.<br>"Okay people," I said with a smirk. "Show time."

**_.:|:._**

After explaining what was happening, and having him take the piss out of my pigtails, Soul stepped onto the stage, bowed, and sat down. I stayed stood at the back, obscured by shadows, and kept watch on the people sat down. I kept a hand on one of the pistols situated at my waist, which had previously been covered by my trench coat.

He began to play, and my eyes were ripped away from the audience, to watch as his long, slender fingers caressed the ivory keys, along with mine, and the audience's ears. A small smile briefed my lips, but was short lived, as the crackling voice of Sabre-Tooth blasted into my ear. Wincing, I pressed my finger to it, and whispered to him.

"What's happening?" I asked, turning from the performance slightly.  
>"We have an assassin." He deadpanned. I growled.<br>"Shit... Where?"  
>"She's at the door on the right side of you. You know her."<br>"...Roger." I replied, glancing over at the head of honey blonde hair stood, grinning in the direction of Soul. I grimaced. Medusa.

She began to slide her gun from a strap under her dress, but stopped when I placed the blade of my knife to her throat. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." I hissed into her ear. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye.  
>"ScytheMeister... How wonderful to see you. Unfortunate it's in this position, though." She whispered, grinning. I snorted.<br>"Yea... about as wonderful as being smacked over the head by a plank of wood with a nail sticking out of it." She chuckled.  
>"I forgot you had such a way with words." She drawled, looking at me through slit eyes.<br>"Well, enough chat. I think you should leave. Y'know, before I slice your throat up." I whispered, pressing the knife harder onto her neck. She chuckled.  
>"Understood. However, there are more assassins here than just me." She whispered, sliding away from me, and walking away. I cursed.<p>

Damn it! How had they got in? Just as I turned around, a shot was fired, bouncing off the piano. Screams erupted from the audience, and Soul looked for me, slightly panicked. Shit! I darted onto the stage, next to Soul, and got both my guns out, pointing them into the room. "Soul! Stay behind me" I ordered. I felt him press closer, and smirked.

This'll be fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview;<strong>_

"_Okay, so this might sound like a stupid question, but why are you aiming the gun at me, and not Mr. Evans behind me?"_

"_ScytheMeister? Where's the scythe?"  
>"Right here."<em>

"_Shit–!" I cursed, beginning to slide to a stop, but it was too late. He'd aimed, and fired._

_I walked up to him, picking his gun up and pocketing it. I then kicked him. Hard._

_Right then, I wanted that moment to last forever..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well. Hello there. Lovely to see you :) CLIFFHANGER! I **hate **them. If I hate them so much, why did I put one in, you ask? Well, because I thought it would be fun :D  
>Well, did you find the 'SoMa' part? If you did, well that's just peachy. I may have to reply to your review ;) Because you will review, right? I mean, if you review, your absolutely epic ;D OH! And did you find the bit that maybe needed more intensness? Brilliant if you did. I'll have to reply to <em>your <em>review, too. Because, of course, you'll review. Right? ;D Because then you'll be epic, just like me ;')  
>Anyways, there will be more fluff in the next chapter. That I can guarantee, since I am actually nearly done with that chapter, although, what I consider fluff, you people might not. But yea, that chapters nearly done. I think a few more things need to be re-written and everything, so you'll hafta wait till tomorrow to read it :)<br>And all you people who Reviewed, Favorited, put on alerts, and also Favorited me as an Author, I honestly **love **you. You make my day, and this morning, when I read the e-mails which said you'd all done that, I nearly cried with happiness. Seriously. You are the people who give me a push to keep going!  
>Well, this was a long AN, but yea XD But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the other two chapters before this for that matter!

~ASilentPerformance


	4. An Unanticipated Injury?

**A/N: **OMG! I am SO sorry! I remember saying you only had to wait till the next day to read this chapter. I WAS WRONG! I'm SO SORRY! I really, probably, have no excuse. Although, I'm hoping you will forgive me, since I have been stressing about GCSE results and stuff. Got them the other day. And it turns out I got rejected for my first choice 6th form :/ Ima goin to college instead, so don't you worry you're beautiful little heads :) Anyways, about the chapter. I don't like this one. I'm being honest, and saying this could have been done better. A lot. But I needed to post it, since I can't keep you all waiting forever :/ Anyways, enjoy :)

**Summary: **AU/She's an assassin. He's a world famous pianist. When their only relationship should be that of 'protector', and 'protected', why is it that she finds not only his piano, but his entire self hypnotic?

**Disclaimer: **Well, I'd like to say that from this day forward, I own Soul Eater. Although that's what I'd like to say, it is, however, untrue. I do not own Soul Eater, nor will I ever own it, because this world is just too, too cruel. :'(

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Unanticipated Injury?<strong>_

I glanced around the room, trying to locate the assassin the shot came from among the running, screaming guests. Fuck sake, can they just hurry and get out of the room already?

My eyes darted about, landing on every person, when I spotted them. They were stood among the mass of people, perfectly calm, a slight smile on their face. I frowned. I didn't know this assassin. I cocked one of my guns barrels and aimed it at him, waiting for the crowd to dissipate, so there weren't any unnecessary casualties.

He noticed the gun, grinned, and... Disappeared.

_Shit!_ Where the Hell did he go?

I heard a click next to my ear. Ah. So that's where he went.

I glanced to the side from the corner of my eye, and noticed that, actually, the gun wasn't aimed at Soul, like I thought it was. It was aimed at me. Strange. Soul's the target. Not me.

He grinned, blood lust clear in his eyes. I never moved.

"Okay, so this might sound like a stupid question, but why are you aiming the gun at me, and not Mr. Evans behind me?" I asked, my voice steady. Surprisingly, this wasn't my first time held at gun point. He shrugged.

"Better to kill the bodyguard first. Means there's no one trying to stop me." He said, his grin falling lopsided. I rolled my eyes.

"So, since I'm the bodyguard who's gonna die, mind telling me your name. Or at least, your nickname? Since I'm gonna die anyway, it's not like it's a problem." I said, my hand twitching slightly. He paused, looking thoughtful, then shrugged again.

"Free. The nickname, Free." He smirked, looking at me through half-lidded eyes. I nodded.

"Cool. The name's ScytheMeister. Pleasure." I replied, smiling slightly. He barked a laugh.  
>"ScytheMeister? Where's the scythe?" He asked, waving the gun at me slightly. I grinned.<p>

"Right here." In the blink of an eye, I pulled the small cylinder from my pocket, pushed the button, and the scythe stretched into its full-bladed glory.

Before Free had a chance to react, I swung the scythe round and slammed the metal shaft into his side, sending him flying back, crashing onto the piano, and bouncing off onto the floor. I grabbed Soul's hand and, glancing back and seeing his wide eyes, pulled him to the back of the room.

"DeathScythe! Where the Hell are you?" I hissed into the earpiece.  
>"On my way now. Crazy crowd stopped us from being able to move." His voice crackled back to me. I cursed, then spun round and situated myself in front of Soul.<br>"You stay here." I ordered, and before he could protest, I darted back to where Free was standing up.

"Well, that was a dirty trick, ScytheMeister." He grumbled, rubbing his head. I grinned, leaping over the piano, bringing the blade down.  
>"It's just the way I roll." I replied, the blade slicing through air as Free dodged.<p>

Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I pushed off and leapt to him again, swinging the blade of the scythe. "And the way you roll is by sneak attack?" He asked casually, dodging each swing. I smirked, still slicing at him.  
>"It's an assassin thing."<p>

I squatted and swung my foot out, aiming for his feet, but he jumped and back flipped away, landing a couple feet away from me. "I know it is. I am one, remember?" He reminded me. I laughed, then spun and brought the scythe round, slicing at him.  
>"Of course I do. You'd already be dead if you weren't an assassin." I replied, feinting. He dodged as I thought he would, which gave me chance to let my foot get intimate with his face.<p>

He flew backwards into a wall, the gun he had gripped in his hand slipped and fell to the ground. He cursed as he slid down the wall, reaching for the gun. I launched myself forward, sliding to kick the gun away, but was too late, as he gripped the gun in his hand and aimed it at Soul, who was stood watching, wide eyed.

I yelled as I dug my heels into the ground, spun and darted towards Soul. Free grinned madly, his teeth gleaming wickedly as he watched me move into his line of fire. He let out a small laugh, and my eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. "Shit–!" I cursed, beginning to slide to a stop, but it was too late. He'd aimed, and fired.

_**BANG!**_

Soul's eyes grew wider, and the colour drained from his face, as he watched me stumble, and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

He began to move to me. "STOP!" I cried through ragged breaths. He immediately stopped, staring at me, as I pushed myself off the ground. Free clucked his tongue.  
>"I thought I'd got you in your heart... Seems I need to work on my aim." He grumbled, his mouth twisting slightly.<p>

I laughed, though it was laced with pained moans. He'd hit me near my heart, but he'd missed because on my slowing down. I winced as I moved my left arm, but that was fine. I wasn't dead. I could deal with that. "That hurt. Bastard." I murmured, glaring at Free. He laughed.  
>"I wouldn't glare, if I were you. You look just like a pissed kitten." He chortled. I frowned. <em>This guy...!<em>

I pulled my gun from its position around my waist, and began shooting at Free. Startled, he leapt out of the way of my spray of bullets. "Hold still damn it!" I said through gritted teeth. Free kept dodging, and ended up smacking into a wall. I grinned, and shot at him. Two bullets, three, four. I kept shooting.

He slid along the wall, dodging. I clicked my tongue, and aimed for where he was going. I grinned, and shot.

He fell to the ground, unmoving, blood pooling around his head. A hole right between his eyes. I walked up to him, picking his gun up and pocketing it. I then kicked him. Hard. "Fucking bastard..." I mumbled, then turned and walked back over to Soul, stumbling.

He caught me, and glanced over at Free. I felt him shudder, and burst out laughing. I must be going into hysterics. Probably lost too much blood.

He glanced down at me, an eyebrow raised, and then he noted the blood that was still gushing from my wound. "Holy shit!" He cried, pushing me back a little to examine the wound closer. I batted him away.  
>"It won't heal if you stare at it, dumb ass..." I rasped. It was getting hard to breath. He glared at me, and slung my right arm over his shoulder, and he placed a hand around my waist, supporting me. I gasped at his touch.<p>

"What the hell are you–!" I started, but he interrupted me.  
>"I'm holding you up, what does it look like?" He grunted, shifting me into a more comfortable position. I growled at him, and murmured something along the lines of 'dumb ass'.<p>

**_.:|:._**

We ran into my papa on the way down the corridor, and he took one look at me and screamed, tears gushing down his cheeks. I had enough strength left to kick him in the shin, before Specs ran up to us, and ordered me to sit while he pulled out a first aid kit. Soul helped me down, and I glanced up at him. "Ah, shit. I got my blood all over your suit." I mumbled, colours dancing in front of my eyes.

He chuckled, and leant into me, knocking his forehead on mine. "You can pay me back by not getting hurt like this again." He said for my ears alone. I sighed, my head swimming. I think I nodded, but I'm not sure, because everything kind of went blurry, and then black.

**_.:|:._**

When I next woke up, I was in my bed, back at the Evans 'house'. A strange weight was resting on my right leg, and I lifted my head up to see what it was. A head of white hair was laid there, snoring lightly. I smiled slightly. Soul. His face was turned away from me, but from the slight dampness I felt from the sheet on my leg, he was drooling.

That was when I noticed a warm pressure on my hand, and looked to find that he'd laced his fingers with mine. I blushed. When had he done that? How long has he been laid there? I sat up, careful not to disturb him, and looked at him. He was out like a light. Probably really tired, considering he watched a man die today.

Was it today? What day is it? I looked out the window, and noticed it was light. Well, dawn has definitely been and gone... Soul stirred, and twisted, his grip on my hand tightening, and his head turned and faced me. Yep, he was drooling. I held back a chuckle, took a little bit of the covers, and wiped the drool away.

I watched him for a little bit and, absentmindedly, began to stroke his hair. It was incredibly soft. Huh. Didn't think it would be. I smiled as he sighed in his sleep, his grip on my hand loosening, but still a tight hold. He was rather sweet when he was asleep. Kind of like a little kid. It felt nice, just being like that, with no drama, no fights, no death, just... peace.

Right then, I wanted that moment to last forever...

_If only it could..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview;<strong>_

_I smiled._

"_You have to keep calling me ScytheMeister."_

_Soul roared in laughter at my shock, still holding the glass, yet wrapping his arms around his stomach as he fought back tears from laughing._

_Ugh, where had my assassin pride gone?_

_I don't... I don't... have a heart disease, do I?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you have read to here, even after I abandoned you all for a few days, then I truly love you :) And, well, I did promise some SoMa fluff, and here they are. Or at least, what **I **consider fluff. Hoped you like my version of fluff, because although I don't like the chapter as an overall, I liked writing the fluff ;)  
>Right, well, I would like to thank everyone who Favorited, Reviewed, put on alerts, etc, etc. :) You make my world go round ;D<br>And, hopefully the next chapter will be up a **lot **earlier than this one, so look forward to it :)

~ASilentPerformance


End file.
